THE CAMERA CLUB: Revised Edition
by kissedbykai
Summary: Call me Anna, I write for the school paper, Torch. My next feature is about the mysterious Camera Club. Next thing I knew I'm involved in a prophecy made in blood. Great. How can I destroy the club that made my life miserable and kick Kai Hiwatari's ass?
1. PART ONE: Chapter one

First off, I would like to thank everyone who supported me and the original 'The Camera Club' (not that I'm saying this isn't original. It is but it's made more better, more fun, and more puzzling.). I owe you a lot. You've all really inspired me to do better and not to give up. I love you all. : D

Thanks to my parents, although they'll never read this, for letting me use the PC until the wee hours of the morning. And sorry for running up the electric bill. Heeh,

Without further adieu,

--

**THE CAMERA CLUB:** Revised Edition  
--

**PART ONE  
**Revelations  
--

.ONE.  
.semi-charmed life.

--

1995 January 27

"Ms. Anna!" Sally called running after me, forgetting to hide her Latin accent. Latin's weren't allowed at Paris at that time. I had no idea why though. "Please slow down!!" Slow down? My parents are finally coming home after three months of traveling around the world, my nanny expects me to slow down?

She must be out of her mind.

The folds of my red laced dress moved with the wind as I ran towards Station 3. My nannies quickly running behind me. I stopped and stared at the black trains as it screeched to a full stop. The stream slowly dissolving as it did. People were already starting to gather around the said train, I better hurry up.

"Ms. Anna!" I hear Sally call again; "Come back here! You'll get flattened with that mob!" I glanced back at her pouting; can't she just let me go? It's not like she's my mother. I ignored her and continued on my way.

People smiled as I pushed by them. They can't get mad with a four year old kid can they? I was frantic. I really wanted to see my parents already. I felt a tight grip on my wrist, making me stumble a little. I looked up frowning; Sally had caught up with me.

"Aww, I wan' ta see momi and dad." I said, pulling my hand from her deadly grip.

She drew in a breathe before bending down and carried me in her arms. "Yer momma ain't gonna be pleased to hear that yer pronunciation ain't changed yet," she said, rolling her eyes, "Please Ms. Anna, listen to me."

I huffed, how can I learn right pronunciation of my nanny can't?

I giggled, "Your prowsation have not changed two."

She blushed crimson, "Ohh shh, Let's go find yer momma." She looked around, standing in tip toes, "Help me look for 'dem."

I placed my hand on my forehead and pretended to look but unfortunately I did see Uncle Rafe. He was my daddy's best friend and most trust friend. I beamed, "Unca Rafe!" I called, clapping my small hands together, "I see Unca Rafe! Unce Rafe!"

Uncle Rafe probably heard me calling him, he turned towards my direction. A small sad smile crept up to his lips, he waved weakly at us. He handed some papers to Giorgio, his butler, and walked towards us. He had dark circles under his warm grey eyes, his red hair had grown a little longer reaching up to his collar.

Sally met him halfway, she bowed a little, "Mr. McGregor," she greeted, "I trust yer trip wes fine?"

Uncle Rafe paled a little; he kept licking his lips and rubbing his palms together. I tilted my head to the side, "What's wrong, Unca?" I asked, reaching my hands out to him. He patted my hands back, what's wrong with him? He's not like this.

"I have bad news." He started, staring straight at my eyes, "Harrison and Marie were sailing in the Atlantic sea, with us of course--well, to get to the point, they were uhh—"

"Mr. McGregor!" A man in red uniform interrupted, jumping out of the train, "Shall we lower the coffins?" He wiped his face with a white towel hanging on his shoulders.

Sally let out a snob and almost dropped me. I screamed. Uncle Rafe supported her, "Be careful," he said, "Anna's a bit fragile." He turned to the man and said, "Yes, be careful with them please."

Red uniform nodded then turned to his co-workers and yelled signal. Slowly they lowered two red coffins at the pavement in front of me. Sally let out another sob together with my other nannies who were all standing behind us. I stared silently at the two coffins then at my surrounding, "My momma and dad?" I asked.

"They aren't arriving, honey." Rafe said, his eyes getting a bit teary, "They were taken by God."

It was then that I understood. How I wish I hugged them tighter and longer three months ago…

PRESENT TIME

I hate waking up.

I hate mornings.

And I especially hate Monday mornings.

My head was still a little heavy and dizzy as I stood up, leaning on the wall for support. My room was a bit large for me, a ceiling to floor window over looking the beautiful city of Hills. I bet you can guess why this certain city is called 'Hills'. Yep, that's right. Simply because it's surrounded by thousands of hills. And Rafe's house is built on one of these hills.

After my parents' sudden death, Mr. Rafe McGregor adopted me as his own. We moved from Paris to this city hoping for a better life. He is a widow with one son named Jonathan "Johnny" McGregor. He hates being called Jonathan. He says it makes him sound serious and boring.

If you look at them, they both look like identical twins, except that Johnny's a bit younger. They both have the same fiery red hair, deep grey eyes, and a scorn in their lips. They both rarely smile. Johnny's always pissed and I really have no idea why.

It must be his time of the month everyday. Hah, well, that suks.

I ripped the calendar of September from the wall to reveal the month of October. School started a month ago, first day is still the same I tell you. I grabbed my blue towel from the back of the door and hurried to my bathroom. I kicked an empty bottle of shampoo towards a corner.

I've always been a bit messy and disorderly.

I wiped the fog already starting to form on my mirror and stared at my face. I look paler than I did yesterday, my lips look almost purple and I have some bruises forming in my upper arms and thighs.

Hmmm, I wonder if I'm anemic?

My hair looked like a mess, sticking out here and there. I have charcoal colored hair, I have no idea where I inherited this from. My mom's a blonde while my dad's brunette. And my eyes look greener today than usual. Hah, I even look uglier than usual. Oh well, no point pondering about this--I'm still gonna look like this tomorrow.

I sighed as I turned the faucet open and splashed some cold water on my face. Time to wake up.

--

After I changed into my preppy looking uniform, a dark blue skirt reaching an inch below my knees, a plain white blouse underneath a dark blue blazer with white silk trimmings, and a blue checkered necktie to complete the look. I look pathetic. Who needs uniforms when you can have ID's?

Really, the world is so unreasonable.

"Morning, loser." I heard Johnny say behind me as I walked down the staircase, reading a book. I glared at him as he took over me, "Can't you move faster?" he snapped, glaring back at me, "You're slower than an inch worm."

"Do you even know what an inch worm is?"

Johnny smirked, "Something faster than you that's for sure." He hurried to the kitchen probably to grab some chow before leaving. He never eats at school. I have no idea why. He's weird that way.

We both go at the same school HNHS meaning Hills National High School, like what else can that mean. I rolled my eyes, Johnny was going to get scolded by Mr. Fritzgerald again because of his bandana. What's the point of that thing anyway? To make him look cool? Haha, that's a laugh.

But really if he wasn't my brother I think I would have liked to look at him. I mean his face is easy to the eyes. But I think it'll disappear after he opens his mouth. He is one of the heartthrobs at school. He's a racer, guitarist, pianist, drummer, football player, you name it.

Maybe except ballet. he hates that.

"Anna, hey," I heard someone call snapping me away from my train of thought, "What are you gonna stand there and stare at my greatness?"

Oh. I didn't even know you're there, brother.

I stared disbelievingly at him before shaking my head and continuing my procession downstairs. I grabbed my backpack from the sofa and hurried out the door. I glared at Johnny as I passed by him, he smirked smugly at me. We both walked towards his car in pure silence.

I wonder when Rafe is going to get me my own car, I am seventeen now. I opened the door and hopped in, Johnny was still fiddling with his phone.

Ten boring minutes passed before Johnny hoped in. He tossed his bag at the back seat and started the ignition. It was the latest 2010 S2000. Johnny loves cars. He often races for pink slips.

Pink slip is a street term which means that the winner keeps the opponents car. I wish Johnny would give me one of those cars but he is too greedy.

"We're gonna pass by Tyson and Enrique," he said stepping on the gas, "How many minutes till the bell rings?"

I glanced at my watch before turning to secure my seatbelt, "Twenty," I replied, "I don't want to be late, Johnny. Mr. Fritzgerald is already reprimanding me for it."

"Can you chill?" He said picking up speed, "You sound like you're in love with school. I don't want to have a retarded sister." He smacks my forehead lightly, chuckly. I have no idea why he is like this. If buzz is here, I would have asked him to sting Johnny. Buzz is a bee.

Yep. I can talk to animals, its little perk in my life. I had it since I was a kid.

"Stupid, how can I be retarded if I love school?" I retorted, smiling to myself. That was he best one I got, I he can have a clever answer to that then I'll go and kill myself.

"Well, what can I say," he started, lightly stepping on the brakes as we made a turn, "That's just the way you are, sis."

Okay.

I'll kill myself later. "Dream on," I muttered turning my attention outside the window. We were near Downtown district now; it was getting a bit crowded. Tyson lived here in a dojo owned by his cool grandfather and his brother, Hiro.

We stopped outside their dojo. I like this part of Downtown. It's peaceful and near a river. I love bodies of water. Johnny pressed on the horn and stretched his arms to the sides. I glued myself to the window to avoid being hit by his stupid arms.

"Watch it!!" I warned raising my clenched fists ready to bonk him in the head.

The back door opened then Tyson Granger popped into the car. He had his signature crooked grin plastered on his face. He adjusted his red hat backwards as Johnny started the ignition. The radio started playing Third Eye Blind's Semi-Charmed Life. Like what the singer says, _I want something else to get me through this semi-charmed kind of life…_

That's exactly what I feel.

"Morning, Anns," Tyson greeted, sitting comfortably at the back, "Dude, do you mind if we stop by that noodle shop two blocks away? Gramps gave me a sermon this morning. I had to sneak out in order to avoid it."

I shook my head as I opened my book again, it was for my report. _Apocalypse Next _by William R. Goetz. Well, what I can say about Tyson is that he just loves eating. He's gotten a little over weight last year that's why Gramps was so bent on training him Kendo. They started training three months ago. He lost some weight but there's still some left.

And he just adores primary colors. You can see it everywhere. Although our school requires uniforms, Tyson still manages to add a little Tyson everyday. His red cap stays on his head--he only removes it when his frustrated--blue sneakers and a yellow backpack to complete the look.

What an addiction.

"Damn no, pig," Johnny snapped, "We still have to pick up Enrique."

Tyson huffed, "He's rich, why does he need picking up?"

"Because he's lazy to drive."

"12 minutes." I reminded. Although Johnny's car had a digital clock, it was set wrong. What's the point of the clock really?

A player who's lazy to drive, wow, that's a first. Well, Enrique Giancarlo. I describe him as charming. He is charming. He knows just what to say and when to say it. He has dirty blonde hair, high set cheek bones and grayish blue eyes. He's originally from Italy. He has had 308 official girlfriends and 10000000 non-official ones.

And he's only eighteen.

Whoa.

"I just found out something really cool this morning," Tyson announced, a proud grin on his face, "Because of my kendo training, I now have lost my baby fat and my body now looks like that of a god!" He raised his shirt for evidence. I quickly looked away.

"Tyson please!" I yelled, "Get the shirt back on!"

Johnny laughed. Tyson blushed, "Oops," he said, "Sorry Anns, I forgot you were here."

"W-who Buddha?!" Johnny teased, accidentally pressing the horn, "You can bet Anna's life on that!"

I narrowed my gaze at Johnny and poked his sides, "What?!" I yelled as the S2000 came to an abrupt halt, "What kind of a brake is that?"

I turned my attention at the mansion. Every time I came here, it still looks breath-taking. With tall walls surrounding it and a tall black gate revealing a beautiful fountain where a statue of a nude girl, what do you expect, is.

Johnny honked ten times. "Stupid womanizer might be still sleeping," he muttered, resting his head on the horn, "How many minutes left sis?"

"Shut the car up, Johnny!" Tyson yelled, pulling Johnny up by the collar, "Some people are looking. We have our class at the police station. You know how rich people are."

"Ten minutes." I replied, sinking lower into my seat, at least it had cushions.

--

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

I opened my eyes and let out a long yawn. I glanced at my surroundings, we were still outside the Giancarlo Mansion. I glanced at Johnny who fell asleep leaning his head on the glass window. Then at Tyson who was occupying the whole backseat now.

My head was still a little wobbly, "W-What time--?" I mumbled glancing at my watch, "Oh my God!!"

I launched a kick at Johnny and pulled Tyson by the collar. Tyson fell off the seat with a loud thud. Johnny launched a kick back at me, "What? What?" he yelled, shaking his head, his bandana falling to his lap, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm late!!' I screamed, "Drive!" I don't want to be scolded again. It's too embarrassing.

Johnny quickly started the car, cursing. "Fuck, Anna," he said, "My fucking uniform is white!"

"I'm going to get expelled and you worry about your _fucking_ uniform!" I screamed back. I would have been in school minutes ago if it weren't for Enrique. He's dead meat when I see him!

--

The school's hallway was too quiet as the three of us sneaked inside. There were some flyers scattered on the floor, some where posted on the lockers, the doors, bulletin boards. Some were even on the ceiling. Tsh, HNHS looked like a ghost school. I stopped and picked up a flyer then I laughed.

Johnny and Tyson stopped and looked at me in a puzzled way.

Tyson bent down and picked up one of the flyers. He gasped. "Who did this?" he asked, sounding a bit upset.

"It's a 'hellboy' sighting," I said, staring at the out-of-focused photo, "Hmmm, it says here that 'it' was sighted here at our school grounds last night..." Johnny snatched the flyer from my fingers,

"Jonathan!" I yelled, angrily, "I'm not finished!"

He glared like me like he was about to hang me upside down, "Tyson, tell the janitors to clean this mess up," he said, coldly. He stared at the flyer again before he crumpled it. What's his problem?

"What are you guys doing out here?" I heard someone asked behind us. I quickly turned around, tripping on my right foot as I did. I fell flat on the ground.

"Anna are you ok?" it was Kenny, "Shouldn't you three be at your homerooms?"

"Hey Chief," Tyson greeted, slowly picking up the flyers, "We're late."

"Oh. The teachers aren't in the classrooms. Just your luck." Kenny informed, adjusting his spectacles, "They are currently having a meeting about this 'hellboy' sighting."

"It's nothing." Johnny replied, "Don't make such a fuss out of it."

I pushed myself up from the floor, "Just because you don't find it interesting, doesn't mean the rest of us should too." I said, then I turned to Kenny, "I would like to talk to the one who took the picture."

Johnny turned me to face him, "Look," he said, "If you get yourself involved with this shit, I'll kill you. I'm serious." He pushed me a little before walking towards his homeroom. What's his problem? I just can't understand Johnny no matter how much I try to.

I glanced at Kenny, who offered me an encouraging smile, "Where you heading?" I asked as we walked towards wherever.

"To our staff room." He replied, "Come with me, I have to give you something."

"Uhh, ok."

I worked with Kenny in the paper for three years now. He's the youngest student to ever be the editor-in-chief of the school paper, The Torch. He was elected to the position during his sophomore year. I was still a contributor. Although Kenny's lacking in the fields of style, height and a little looks. He makes up for it by being full on the top.

He's good at algebra, calculus, geometry, biology, advanced biology, advance physics, English, literature, history, science, astronomy, editing, speeches, cults, human minds, mental disorders, etc, etc.

I was glad he accepted me as a feature editor and writer when I was still a sophie. He promoted me a few months after his own promotion. "I got your article last night," he said, smiling, "I found no grammatical errors, as always. I always knew I can depend on you."

Oh, thank God. I had to check that stupid article thirty times before sending it to him. And I bet he only checked once.

"Mr. Fritzgerald had already read it and he was overjoyed," Kenny continued, adjusting his spectacles, "He is extremely interested on how you made an interview with Zealot, the seal, seem so real. It was like Zealot could really talk."

I chuckled nervously, "It's a gift." I replied, opening the door for Kenny. I'm a gentlewoman, "So you have any new assignments for me? I have nothing to do."

"Don't you want to concentrate on the exams?" he asked, walking to his table.

"I do, but I'll be bored if all I do is study."

"If you say so," Kenny replied, placing his laptop on the table, "Mr. Fritzgerald just gave me your next article. He said he is really looking forward to this one. As we all know the Camera Club has been established four years ago. He has already asked me to research about them, but I failed. They are a very private group,

"I found out bits of information about them, which I have here." He continued pulling out a brown envelope from one of his drawers, "All I know is that they have unusual activities and may be involved in something we don't know. But it certainly isn't about cameras or photography."

I raised my hands in total surrender, "And you're telling me this because they're my next prey?" I asked, uncertainly. Kenny nodded. Great. "But--my brother is in that club. He'll kill me."

"That's another reason why Mr. Fritzgerald said I hand this assignment to you," he replied, "Because you have someone close to you in that club." Someone CLOSE to me? I don't think so.

"But--"

"Can I depend on you, Anna?" he asked, smiling at me. Oh God, not those six dreadful words. I can't say not to those words.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I replied, weakly, "No prob—problem, chief."

Kenny sighed and grabbed my hands, shaking them both, "Thanks Anna, you saved me." He said, "And oh yeah, you have three months. We'll be releasing that article _before_ the spring dance."

I gaped disbelievingly at him, "What?!" I choked out. He couldn't even finish it for almost a year and he expects me to finish it in three months? Someone find me a black hole now, I just want to fall and fall into nothingness.

Kenny just asked me to kill myself.

And I just agreed.

Oh, fantastic.

--

Well, that's it. Things are just getting heated up. I added something to the original plot and made it much better. My last plot was kinnda loose and untied. So, kindly review? Tell me what you think about this new revised edition?

Please? : )

**ALLRIGHTSRESERVED©KISSEDBYKAI.2008.14.09**


	2. PART ONE: Chapter two

Heyo! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to those who reviewed, placed story alerts, and added this story to their favorites. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I'm grateful to you, guys!

Without anymore distractions from me, here it is.

--

The Camera Club: Revised Edition

--

Part One

Revelations

--

Chapter two

The Beautiful Ones

--

HOW STUPID CAN I PERSON BE?

Well, not as stupid as me that's for sure. What is wrong with me? Kenny just says and I quote "Can I depend on you?" and whoosh—I quickly jump out of the frying pan and into the fire. I mean, hello, any normal sane person would have turned down that offer. But now that I think about it, I'm no way near normality.

No! I'm not extraordinary. That just sucks.

I really don't understand why people rejoice when they're called 'Extraordinary' or self proclaim that they are. Oh c'mon, don't they grasp the true concept of the word? Extra-ordinary! It's like saying they're too ordinary. They're EXTRA ordinary. It's like saying, "Extra ketchup, please," what does the clerk do? He gives you more ketchup! Do you get me here?

People are so unreasonable.

"Anna!!" I hear Hilary call behind me, I turned around forcing a happy cheerful smile on my face. She slows down with a brow raised, she tilts her head to the side as she looked me in the eyes, "What's the matter?" She asked, sounding a bit worried.

She knows me too much. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Hmmmm, what do you think?

I glanced at Hilary's outfit and sighed. Oh no. She had a red pussycat on her brunette head, three red bracelets and a red messenger bag. I glanced down at my own outfit, I had a green ribbon tying my hair, a green baler and a green backpack.

Yes, we consider our accessories as clothing, since we have to wear uniforms. Accessories spark up life, without them I don't know how I would survive looking like everyone else. It's okay to be able to fit in to everyone else; I just don't want to dress like everyone else.

Hoorah, we look like Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Hil." I greeted, trying to sound cheerful. But I knew she can see through my eyes and into my soul. Okay, that's a little creepy especially since Hilary has red ruby eyes.

Hilary stares at me for some seconds before she laughed out loud leaning on the wall for some support. I started to laugh too. Her laugh is contagious.

We've known each other since freshman. We both started writing for The Torch at the same year and we're classmates. We understand each other and our love for literature. At first, I was afraid to talk to her because of her eyes, well, I just don't like red eyes. I find red eyes odd. It's like they're not human sometimes, especially when they're angry. The eyes seem to glow.

Yes, THEY'RE. Kai Hiwatari also has red crimson eyes.

She's like the twin sister I never had.

We blend together.

If I had been blonde, we'd be HNHS' Betty and Veronica except that our Veronica has a little more brain unlike the original one.

"Kenny told me he already gave you your assignment, isn't it a bit too soon?" Hilary said after a few minutes of trying to compose herself. We walked towards the cafeteria to eat lunch. I need to eat 300 gallons of ice cream today.

"So what is it about?" she continued, "I heard it was interesting. Is it about this morning?"

Interesting my ass. "What about this morning?" I asked remembering the flyer, "'Hellboy' sighting? Is it true?"

Hilary laughed, "You should ask your boyfriend about that," she started but I quickly broke her off by saying, "He's not my boyfriend. We're just really close friends."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Like it's not obvious, Anns." She placed her bag on a clean table and sat down, observing the students who were lining up for lunch. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Unlike Hilary, I can't read people quickly. I'm not that sensitive to others. So I really have no idea how she feels sometimes, which frustrates her that she has to say every thing.

But hey, this is me.

"Back to topic, please." I interrupted, taking a sit beside her. The cafeteria was crowded today. She sighed and turned her head towards me, resting it on her hands plopped on the table. I can tell that she forgot the topic, "Uhmmm, 'hellboy' remember?"

She laughed, "Oh yeah," she said, "Well, Brooklyn was the one who took the pictures. He had no idea who printed them though. He was furious this morning. It seemed like he could kill."

I looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, really?"

She buried her face with her hands, "I just noticed that you aren't talking much," she said, taking a small peak, "Something happened?"

"Naw," I replied, smiling, "He's just busy. I'm just busy. Advanced Physics is wearing me down. So is college algebra."—I smacked my forehead and quickly took out my algebra notebook—"I almost forgot it. Do you have answers on numbers… three and eight? I couldn't solve them. I hate i's."

Hilary chocked on a laugh, "Number three and eight were the easiest." She said, as she handed me her notebook, "Here. Now how about answering my question before we get off topic again?"

I 'Hmmm'ed a reply as I flipped through her notebook. She has such a neat handwriting that I suddenly feel ashamed of my own one. Mine is not that bad, some people like it, but when you put it next to Hilary.

Okay, no comment.

Hilary grumbled beside me as she tapped her fingers on the table. With a deep sigh, I glanced at her. "It's not interesting at all, Hils. It's about a club, you know the one where Johnny is in."

"Oh! The Camera Club?" she beamed, glancing behind me, "Them?" she jerked her head to the south. I followed her gaze and spotted my next preys. But looking at them, I suddenly feel like the prey instead of the predator. And that's bad.

Okay, chill, Anna, chill.

Beside, what could they do to me? I am Johnny's sister.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

I glanced at them as they entered the cafeteria, which seemed to be on mute. They walked like a V with Kai in the front and Rei and Tala beside him, the others walking right behind. I call the members, 'The Beautiful Ones'.

Well, except my brother maybe. Haha. Just kidding.

Kai was leading the group since Robert… I forgot the family name, sorry…disappeared late last year.

Yes, disappeared.

He just vanished. The next thing I knew they were all wearing black and red and walking around like zombies until Kai took over and somehow managed to pull the members together.

I remember making a survey about Kai once, Kenny's orders. I can almost hear the answers of the students when I asked, "How do you describe Kai Hiwatari?"

They all had the same answer…

"W-well, I think that…. Kai's… a bit of a mystery…" Rose, the resident nerd, said, "He's as hot as sodium ammonium dichloride placed over a 100 degree boiling Ununquadium." I just gaped at her as she said that, getting more hyperventilated each passing word.

I have no idea what sodium ammonium dichloride is. Do you?

"ACK! KAI IS SOOOO HOTT!!" The cheerleaders yell at me when I asked them, their saliva showering my face. I hate surveys. "KAI IS SO HOT!! SO HANDSOME! SO SMART! AHHHHHH! KAI! KAI! KAI IS SO HOT!! SO HANDSOME! SO SMART! TALENTED!..." I didn't bother listening to their cheer anymore.

I needed a bath.

"OH MY GODDDDD!!" Micheal screams at me, receiving yet another full shower of saliva, "He is sooo yummy! Hmmm, hmmmm, I wanna lick him all over. So sizzling. Rawr."

It was horrible. I shaked my head to make the memory go away. I couldn't sleep that night after hearing what Micheal had to say. I mean, I never imagined him to be so in touch with his feminine side so much.

Oh well, respect, respect.

Hilary kept tugging my sleeves as she tried to hide her squeals, like almost all the girls ,and some guys too, in the cafeteria. It seemed like only Lucy and I aren't squealing, but then again she's blind so I guess she doesn't count.

It's not that I don't find Kai and the other club members hot or something like that, it's just that they hang around my house sometimes, and it's irritating.

They are so noisy.

I can't write and think.

They are also nosy especially Enrique, which reminds me I need to bonk his head for getting me late this morning.

"I can't believe you're going to be interviewing Kai and his hot hot hot hot hot hot club for three months," Hilary whispered, squeezing my arm, until it turned white that I needed to pull it out of her grasp, "You are so lucky! Lucky lucky indeed."

"Ohh, puh-lease," I groaned, moving my sleeve away from her nasty love crazed hands before they completely rip it off, "You want to spend three months interviewing them? Be my guest."

Hilary looked at me disbelievingly, "A-Are you out of your sanity?" she hissed between her teeth, "Girls would kill, yes, KILL, to trade places with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Hilary. I expected more from you," I replied, standing up. My stomach was grumbling and this talk isn't helping at all, "I thought you have a higher view on women."

"I do." She replied, dreamily. I rolled my eyes again, she has no hope. I must go save some others while I can. I hurried to the line, my, my, my, was my stomach hungry. I stood in the line and waited for my turn.

Then something hit me, articles were non-transferable. Once you had accepted an article, there's not backing out. That's why no matter how much Hilary really wanted to trade places with me she can't.

Oh great.

I'm the one who had no hope.

Poor me.

I glanced back at my subjects. They were all laughing boisterously, most of them anyway. Kai was talking to the student body president, Emily. And she was blushing. Great, another one who went astray. I guess it's about the fall dance. Or the Halloween Ball.

I love the Halloween ball, it's my favorite.

The ball was always held in Kai's land. He had lots of land. Wonder which land they'll hold it this year? Hmmm, last year they held it at his glass mansion by the beach. The place was great, I loved that place.

But my beautiful evening was ruined when Tala, Johnny, Enrique, and other brainless jocks, threw me into the pool. Let's not linger on that.

Tyson, Oliver and Bryan were sitted and were already munching away. They were talking, well, Tyson was doing most of the talking-while-spilling-small-bits-of-food on the table.

Oliver laughed and added his own two cents in the conversation.

Bryan was glancing at Tyson's face, a rather disgusted loon on his pale white face.

I quickly shift my gaze over to Johnny, Enrique and King. The two were trying to pull Enrique away from the girls, who seemed flattered by Enrique's attention. Johnny was yelling about something about Enrique's balls being crushed if he doesn't move it.

King added something to the threat.

Enrique glared at his two friends, but quickly bid goodbye from the ladies.

I shook my head, how the women liked them was really mind-boggling.

Miriam, Queen and Rei joined Tyson and the others at the table. Miriam seemed sad or something. Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong? She's the only one who looked like a dead walking soulless zombie.

I nearly jumped when someone blew softly in my ear. I glared at the culprit as I tried to steady my heart, "Really, Brook," I said, "Do you honestly want me to die of heart attack?"

He chuckled, which was like soft music to my ears, as he placed his arms on my shoulder. "If you'd die, I'd follow." He said, kissing my lightly on my cheek. I smacked his arm, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"What?" I said, "You'd surprise yourself to death?"

He chuckled again, "There are so many ways to die, Anns," he started, "You can cut your wrists, slowly and watch as the blade cut into your skin, the way the blade slides into your veins…"

I cover my ears. I hate gory things, I have a wild imagination! Brooklyn pulled my hands away and leaned in closer to my ear, "you can also tie yourself on two horses and have each of them run to the other direction," he continued finding amusement in my suffering, "and feel pain in every part of your body as you feel like being ripped apart, bone by bone, your skin ripping--"

"Stop it!" I said, pushing him away a little, which made him laugh more, "You are so pathetic, Brooklyn. You really want me to die."—I hugged his waist, looking up at him—"But if I would die, I want you to be the last person I see."

He laughed again hugging me back. I only reached an inch above his shoulder blades. He's six two. "Oh yeah, what happened this morning?" I asked, "Hilary told me you were responsible for the pictures."

His expression suddenly changed, "Don't remind me," he said, "I got called to Principal Harry's office all morning. They kept interrogating me about the pictures." He dropped his hands to his sides and pushed me forward.

The line was moving, I hadn't noticed.

"What did you tell them?"

"I said that it was just a manip. I didn't mean to take it out in public."

I looked puzzled. The photo looked real. "What? It was just a manipulation?" I asked, my brows nearly reached one another in my frustration.

He leaned in my ear and whispered, "Of course not. I really did see a 'hellboy' thing."

"Oh." Was all the answer I could come up with. It was real. A hellboy was real. Here in our school, in our city. It was supposed to be Brooklyn's big article but someone got it out first.

That really pisses me off.

Brooklyn must have noticed my troubled expression so he changed the topic, "I heard Kenny already gave you your next article." He began, pushing me forward again. Really, I need to be more attentive to the line. "Isn't it a bit too early, Anns? It's exam week next week. Don't you want to concentrate?"

"Do you want me to die from all the studying?" I replied, crossing my arms in front of me, "Why do I have this feeling that you really want me to die?"

He chuckled, bonking me lightly on the head, "I would never let anything happen to you," he said, "I'll keep you safe from everything that could inflict damage on you."

"Damage?" I repeated. He just smiled. That was a heavy word, I felt like a machine. Damage.

"Even if it meant staying away from you." He added, then he laughed, "you should be more attentive to the line. Move it." He pushed me lightly forward. I glanced at him before I turned to the cafeteria lady.

Finally, I can feed my stomach.

**--**

College Algebra was next.

I hate algebra.

I hate imaginary numbers.

Why do we have to study_ imaginary _numbers? They are _imaginary_ plus it's not like you'll ride the bus and the driver tells you that the fee is 3√3i. It's totally useless.

I entered the classroom, avoiding the flying paper planes and shoes. I hurried to sit by my seat at the last row by the window. The only thing I love about Algebra is our seating arrangement. I love being at the back.

"Hey Anns," I looked up and smiled at Tala. He, Tyson, Kai and Enrique were also in this class, another percent down. He took his place on the desk beside me, a small space for passing separated us.

"Johnny asked me to tell you that he has something else to do after school," he continued, "he said, 'Go home alone. I'm not driving you.'"

"Oh. Okay." I replied, "Thanks for telling me anyway." He nodded once then turned towards the backboard where some students were doodling.

I continued to stare at him. Tala had the bluest eyes I have ever seen, strong artic sea kindda blue. He had the reddest hair, shaped like devil's horns, and it actually fits him. He's tall and toned too. It's not questionable that he has his own fan site.

They really are the beautiful ones.

"Hey Anna," I heard someone call, I broke my stare at Tala and turned to Enrique, who had a disbelieving look in his face. He wiped the side of his mouth then pointed at me; I raised a brow, what was his implying?

I couldn't understand.

Can't he just say it?!

"Wipe your drool." Enrique said, throwing his handkerchief at my face. I glared at him. Did he think that I was staring at Tala because I like him? Ugh. I bent down and picked up my shoe and throw it at his back, while he was talking to Venice.

He turned around and quickly walked towards me.

He bent down beside me, taking my hands in his, "I'm sorry, love," he started, "But I like Venice more now. I'll always have a very special place for you here in my sad heart. I wish you happiness."

I pulled my hand away and bonked him the head twice. He sat on the floor, rubbing his head. "Idiot," I said, "I almost got expelled this morning! I told you I can't afford to be late again."

He stared at me like I'd just spoken to him in Martian language. After a few seconds, he remembered, "Oh, right." He said, "So sorry about that, love. My alarm wasn't turned on. I had a long night you know."

"You always do, rique." As soon as I finished speaking, Mr. Fritzgerald entered the classroom looking flushed. He dumped three thick books on the table and ordered everyone to sit down. Enrique glanced at me before he took his seat near Venice. Kai and Tyson were still not in.

I wonder where they ran off too.

A club affair?

A knock came at the door. It was Tyson. He looked flushed too. "Sorry, 'teach." He said with a crooked grin, "I was eating."

Lie.

I saw Tyson walking out with Kai. Why would he lie?

Not to get in trouble, idiot.

Great, I answered my own question. But I think it's more than that. Why was Mr. Fritzgerald flushed too, like he'd been running 200 kilometers.

"Typical, Tyson." Fritzgerald said, narrowing his onyx gaze, "Take your seat. Where is Kai?" Tyson just shrugged his shoulders. I stared at his face as he walked to his place. He smile at Enrique, who saluted in return, and Tala, who just 'hn'ed.

Something fishy is going on or my name is not Anna Valentine. And I think it has a connection to what happened this morning. They don't move like this. I would know.

Fritzgerald cleared his throat, "Okay, everyone take out your notebooks," he said glancing at our class' seat plan in a red envelope, "I'm going to pick students to answer on the board,"--he looked at each one of us stopping at..—"Amy Time, it's your time to shine. Number one please."

Oh, har, har. That's even cornier than the last time… "Ms. Time," he said, looking all serious, "Can you tell us what time it is?" then he laughed. …although I did smile at that one.

Poor Amy.

But when Valentines day comes, it's my time to shine.

Oh great.

I shift my gaze out the window, the sky was clear blue today. My gaze landed on a figure standing on wing A's rooftop. I titled my head to the side, who could it be? Could it be Kai?

"Turn, turn," I muttered keeping my gaze locked on the figure as it started pacing, "Turn…"

My gaze shifted at someone approaching the said figure. I stiffened, I knew that hair color anywhere. "Brooklyn." I muttered, slowly standing up. I must get to rooftop A. Mr. Fritzgerald raised a brow at me.

Adjusting his reading glasses on his tall aristocratic nose, he said, "Yes, Ms. Anna? Do you want to answer number eight?" Ack, no way. I don't even know how to solve that one.

"Umm, no, thanks." I replied, "I think I'm going to vomit.."—I heard gasps from my classmates—"Because of something I _ate_."

"Ok. Hurry up now," he said, motioning me out with his hand. I managed to smile at him before I sprinted out. I hurried towards wing A.

You see, our school is shaped like an L standing in front of a mirror. You don't get it? It's like this l l. You get it now?

So any activity in in wing A was open for the entertainment of the students and activities at the wing B was open for the reprimanding of the teachers.

What could Kai want from Brooklyn? Is it about the picture this morning? Johnny looked pretty fucked up about it. A blue bird landed on my shoulder and whistled. I almost fell off the stairs in surprise.

"Edgar, I'm sneaking up here," I scolded, lower my voice. I continued running up. Edgar just kept flying beside me, whistling.

I halted. "Hey! Maybe you can help me!!" Sometimes having the ability to talk to animals is just handy.

"What about now, Anna?" Edgar replied, he had French accent now. He must have transferred to France. "Yer not gettin' yerself in some mess now, are ye?" I stared at him, looking a bit disturbed. He's a French pirate bird? Fantastic.

I love birds. So much I could strangle Edgar.

"Of course not, listen, I just want you to fly up there,"—I pointed to the rooftop—"And please don't be obvious that you're eavesdropping."

Edgar narrowed his big round eyes before taking flight. I grinned, "Thanks, Ed!" I yelled, waving, "Don't be so obvious, okay?"

"'kay."

So all I need to do now is to wait. Easy peasy. I sat on the steps and waited.

And waited.

I stood up and leaned on the wall.

And waited.

And waited.

I ran up and down the stairs trying not to trip over my own feet.

And waited.

I sat back on the steps where I was sitted before.

"Anna! Anna!" Edgar chirped as he flew beside me, he tugged on my collar, "Let's go. They're comin' down!!"

I stood up and ran down only to trip over my feet because of Edgar, he was blocking my sight. I fell back and stared at the ceiling. My head was spinning. "Ed.." I chocked out, raising my trembling hands to him, "M-my.. neck.. Concussion."

Edgar rolled his eyes, "Are ye stupid?" he asked, flapping his wings, "Concussions happen at the head, mademoiselle." I groaned as I tried to pulled myself upright.

"Ugh, Edgar!" I yelled, glaring at him, "I don't care where a concussion happens. Just help me up and I'll forgive you for blocking my way!"

Edgar paled then he flew out the window. "Good luck, mademoiselle." He called over his back, "Don't look behind you."

Look behind me?

"Anna, were you just… talking to the… bird?"

I groaned. Busted.

"C-Can you help me up first?" I asked, raising both my trembling hands out. Brooklyn was quickly by my side, "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his beautiful face turning worried over little me.

"Can we talk later?" I said, "I think I broke my neck."

Brooklyn nodded and quickly scooped me up in his arms. "I'll take her to the nurse," he said to Kai as I buried my face in his shoulders, "Okay." I closed my eyes when I felt that we were walking down the steps, but then I quickly remembered Kai.

I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"It's okay, Anns." Brooklyn said, "I'm here. You okay?"

"I'm okay. It's just my neck." I replied.

He didn't answer. So I just closed my eyes.

**--**

The nurse placed some kind of foam around my neck and made me rest. Brooklyn was beside me all the time. I stared up the white ceiling as the nurse talked to him about my condition, they can talk while I'm here, what's with all the privacy? It's not like my days are numbered or something.

What if Rafe finds out about this? He'll freak. Although he is so used to me going to the clinic all the time, he still fears for me. It's normal.

I like Rafe. He's good to me. He's like my dad, they speak kind of the same too. Always in riddles. Johnny hates talking to Rafe because of that. He hates words of wisdom. That reminds me, Johnny. I forgot about him. He'll blame me for not dying while I tripped.

"Anna," Brooklyn spoke up. I stared at him with a startled expression, I didn't notice that he got inside. When I didn't reply, he continued, "How's the neck?"

"It's fine," I replied, my voice cracking a bit, "I'll live. I bet you're disappointed."—I grinned, waiting for his chuckle, but it never came. He just smiled—"What's the matter? Why so down? Do you want me to fall again? I'll make sure I'll die this time."

He took my hand in both of his, "No jokes. Not now. Anna, I heard Kenny assigned you to find out more about the Camera Club." He started, "Is it true?"—I nodded—"I have no other choice then. I want you to drop out of the paper."

I quickly pulled my hand back, "No!" I yelled, glaring at him, "The paper is everything to me. You know how much I love it."

"Don't be so stubborn." He snapped, "This is for your own good. Believe me, Anna." He stood up and walked to the window. His brows were frustrated, he looked tired with the heavy eye bags under his green eyes, and he had an unfamiliar scowl in his face.

He just looked out the window, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Kingston, you know how much I love writing. And you want me to stop," I said, "That's like asking me to stop breathing. You really want me dead don't you?" I paused, "I love it as much as I love you."

He stiffened before he glanced back at me with hard eyes. I almost shivered; I don't like looking at him when he's pissed. I don't want to piss him off, but what he's asking is too much.

Entering the paper was for my own personal growth, I want to be a writer. I want to make people laugh with my writing; I want to inform them, to entertain them, to share my thoughts.

And since I'm not a very good speaker, writing it is.

He bent down on my bed and hugged me for a long time. I was unsure if I should hug back, so I just sat there, unmoving. "Remember what I told you at the cafeteria a couple of hours ago?" he asked, I nodded, he continued, "I'd never let anything happen to you…"

_Even if it meant staying away form me._ That's what he said. I wonder why he's saying this now. I'm so insensitive. I pulled away from him, "Do we have a problem?" I asked, staring into his eyes, all warm and caring now, "Why do you want me out of the paper?"

"Just because." He replied, as he planted a kiss on my forehead, "I love you." Then he stood up, releasing me from his warm arms.

"A-are you leaving?" I asked, panic running through my system.

"Yeah, still have government." He said, grinning, "I'll pick you up after class. Feel better, ok? Don't worry; I'll destroy the stairs where you tripped. For revenge."

I looked at him puzzled. Is he okay? He's having strong mood swings today. "Brooklyn," I said as he opened the door, "I love you, okay? Get some rest, you look beat."

He grinned, "Sure, Anns." Then the door closed behind him with a light click. I was all alone now.

I stared out the window watching as the birds flew out into the skies. How I wish I could fly. And not think of anything else. Just fly higher and higher and higher… I closed my eyes and continued to stare out the window… and higher.

**--**

**A/N:** Whew! Finally done! Thanks again for those who reviewed. I owe you. Hehe. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. I love this chapter.

Last chapter's music muse was: Semi-charmed life by third eye blind.

This chapter it's: the beautiful ones by Suede

Don't forget the review.

**ALLRIGHTSRESERVED©KISSEDBYKAI2008.09.27**


	3. PART ONE: Chapter three

**The Camera Club  
--**

**.Part One.  
**Revelations

**--**

**.Chapter three.  
**Only when I sleep

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_'Where Am I?' were the first words that drifted into my mind as I myself drifted in a endlessly hollow black void._

_I knew it was a void because like hello, anime has a lot of black hollow voids. I'm guessing I'm in one of my anime dreams, might be the one Hilary and I watched two weeks ago. I spun around, looking for a way out, or at least a companion, but I saw only the darkness. __I stopped spinning as I sighed and waited for something to happen._

_I closed my eyes for a second but when I opened it there was a bright light behind me. I stiffened; I got my wish—I hope this isn't a bad thing. I guess whoever it was behind me got impatient because I didn't turn to look at the light. _

_'Anna,' I heard a familiar voice call out to me, 'Turn around, Honey. It's okay.'_

_The voice knows me so I guess I must know him too. I quickly turned and beamed at the person. 'Daddy!' I cheered, 'What are you doing here?' _

_I was reluctant to run and hug him, what if I do that then I'm stuck here forever and ever? He still looks the same; soft greenish warm eyes, a wide smile that touches his eyes, high rosy cheek bones, tall nose, and the inviting voice. He was even wearing the same night clothes the night before they went on their trip, where they died. _

_'Can't I visit my own daughter?' he asked, looking puzzled in a cute way. He opened his arms out to hug me but I didn't run to hug him. I feel that it's not what I should do._

_'Y-You're not here to fetch me from the world of the living?' I asked, sheepishly. He stared at me for some seconds before he laughed out loud. I laughed dryly with him; he can't blame me for thinking that. Is it normal for me to dream and talk to dead people? _

_Isn't talking with the animals not enough? _

_Do I need to be super un-normal?_

_'Of course not,' he replied, the trade mark smile still ever present in his face, 'I'm here to warn you of great danger, Anna. Look at me when I'm talking Anna!'_

_I quickly turned around. 'Oops, sorry dad.' I replied, biting my lower lip. I just turned to see if my mother was here too. It'll be a family reunion then. 'What kind of danger?' I asked just to prove that I'm paying attention. _

_'Hah, as if I'm telling you,' he said, crossing his arms in front of him, 'I'll just show you their first mark.'—I looked at him like he lost his head and was still able to speak—'You'll understand as soon as you know them. Fate is playing with us, Anna. Like it always does.'_

_'I thought you came here to warn me?' I asked, 'Then why won't you tell me?'_

_'Because you won't feel the danger when I just tell you,' he stated as he sat on a big chair which appeared out of nowhere._

_'Cool. Can I do that?'_

_'..no. Anyway, so I'll just show you. I need you to understand this. You need to find the heart of the square, Anna. The square is not complete until you find its heart. The seashell will help you. Put your trust on him. Remember these words with your heart, baby.'_

_'Okay.' I replied slowly walking towards him. I can hug him now. He did say he wasn't here to fetch me. 'Can I hug you dad?'_

_Dad smiled at me but he said, 'No. It's time to show you.' _

_In a second he burst into a thousand flames; I gasped as I was pushed back by the intensity of the blow. The flames quickly surrounded me before I could even inhale. It happened all too quickly, wild animals—wolves—surrounded me in a minute. _

_With the flames still surrounding me, I had nowhere to go, no place could I escape._

_The blackest wolf growled at me as it stood up; I fell on my knees. 'Kami-sama,' I muttered, 'It's 20 feet tall.' _

_I stared up at the wolf which also stared down at me. It opened it mouth which released drops of sticky slimy saliva which I tried to avoid. It howled before turning down at me with his mouth wide open, ready to devour me._

_I can't believe my father want me to die. I can't believe this. I covered my ears as I closed my eyes and prepared for my death. My mouth opened and…_

"AAAHH!" I screamed as I bolted out of the bed too quickly which resulted to tripping on the blankets and falling head first on the cold tiled floor. I stared up the ceiling wincing at the pain the stupid fall had caused. How many times must I fall in a day? "Ah, fuck."

Stupid Johnny influencing me with his swearings.

The door cracked open; a head popped in, "Oh my, did you fall off the bed dear?" the nursed asked walking to my side, "You should be more careful next time." She supported me as I tried to stand up to no avail. My back is starting to hurt again.

"Wait a moment," she said standing up, "I'll go and call Ms. Mendez. She'll know what to do."

As the door clicked close, I tried to pull myself up and hurried back into the bed. This is crazy. I stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the pain by thinking about other thoughts. My dad said he wanted to warn me; warn me about what?

Giant wolves?

And just what in the world is the 'square'?

And the 'heart'?

A square heart?

What?

And the seashell?

How can I put my trust on a seashell?!

This is even crazier. I give up. My cynical humor is leaving. Bye.

The door creaked open, it was the nurse with two other nurses. I turned my gaze on them; they all had different hair colors—one was brown, the other gold and the last was light blue.

"How did you get up there?" the nurse who tended to me earlier asked, with a very puzzling expression on her pretty heart-shaped face, "You pulled yourself up there?"

I nodded. It's nothing too bizarre really. I do it all the time, it's not like I don't fall off my own bed, you know. With all the crazy dreams I'm having. Whew, it's a miracle I'm still sane.

"Maybe we should take her to the X-Ray." The blue haired one suggested; resting one hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Her back might have fractures. Or cracks. Or something with all the fall she experienced today."

"I don't know," one who tended me replied looking at her other two companions, "What do you think, Eliza?"

The golden haired one stared at me for a moment before she pinched my arm. "Oww!" I screamed hastily pulling my arm away from her hands, "What? What? Isn't the pain I've been through not enough?"

She giggled as she turned to her other companions, "She'll survive." She said, "If she had fractured her spine she won't be able to move or feel anything at all. Didn't you take degrees in medicine?"

The other two looked embarrassed. The other just laughed then she turned to me, "Sorry 'bout that," she said, "You're free to go. Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?"

"Uhh, no thanks," I replied, "I think I can manage."

"If that's what you say," she repied, "Let's just let you drink some pain reliever at least. Just to be sure."

"Uh, okay, sure."

The trio left arguing about their degrees. I shifted my gaze out the window; the dock was visible here. I sighed as I stared at the bright orange sun preparing to take its much-awaited rest. There were some ships on the dock, one ship was leaving. It looked like a cruise ship.

How I wish I could go on a cruise ship, since my parents' death Rafe doesn't want me anywhere near the sea. He says that the sea might devour me too.

Really, for a logical person like him to think of such unbelievable things, it is a shame. It was a different situation back then; I'm not saying that it can't happen. But I don't think it'll happen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Slowly I walked towards my algebra room where I left my bag, the school's almost empty now. From where I am standing now, I can see some students playing soccer in the field; some others were in the tracks getting ready to run. I love that feeling when there's adrenaline in your veins and you feel that you're ready for anything.

It's been long since I felt that. Too long that I forgot how it feels.

I pushed the door open, the room was empty. There were still some writings on the board; they were drawing of a fat chibi Tyson in front of him was a plate full of food—mostly pastries. I laughed as I got my bag from under the light mahogany desk.

Weakly I closed the door and hurried down stairs, I wonder if Brooklyn got my message? I told him that I'll just go home since I don't think he's coming anyway.

He said he was going to come back, but he never did. He must have forgotten. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain in my chest, emotional pain really does hurt like hell than physical ones. I dragged myself towards the bus stop where a few giggling girls where sitting, reading a new magazine. I know it's new, it still doesn't have folds on it's pages.

I stopped.

I really don't feel like being with human beings today. I turned around and headed to the place where I can really think about stuff. My own secret place.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

I have always loved lighthouses.

They give you a sense of security, a sense of direction. They tell you that you are near safety—that you're safe. They're like your security blanket when you were a little kid, you can't sleep without it but when you find it it's like the 'I-can't-sleep' part never happened. It's like you found something to hold on to, to assure you, something to keep you safe, to protect you.

I guess that why I love seeing light houses.

I hurried off the cab and ran towards the empty shore. Only Johnny and I know about this place; Brooklyn and Hilary have no idea about this.

When Rafe became angry at us when we were ten—Johnny was eleven—the reason was so senseless. We didn't do it; we didn't break into his office. Rafe was a little busy those days so I guess I understand now why he was quick to judge. It was almost December that day, he must have thought we had broken into his office to find our gifts.

Anyway, Johnny reasoned with me that we should leave and find a new home. You guessed it, we found this little isolated beach by the east on the country. Don't ask how we were able to travel at our tender years. Nothing is impossible.

Anyway, the thing that attracted us to this place was the tall grey lighthouse. We decided to stop there and take shelter.

But after two days, we dashed home because someone had broken into the house. Rafe was stabbed three times on his back. The driver did it; he was going to steal something in the house.

The sound of the waves gently disappearing on the sand and the way my shoes crunch on the wet white sand. I walked towards the lighthouse. The door gave a little creak as I pushed it open.

It was a little dark so I dropped my bag on the floor and went around--turning the power supply on. I walked back feeling a little tired. I switched the light switch on and sat on one of the chairs.

Johnny always stayed here so he brought some furnishings for this place. A small set of folding dinning set, recycled sofas, a small colored television and two hammocks by the sides. It's like a small haven.

I noticed some papers in Johnny's hammocks. I stood up and snatched them. They were news clippings about accidents in the forests. People were drained of their blood and hanged upside down. I made a disgusted face as I threw them back in the hammock.

I took my socks off and wallowed into the sea. I stopped when the water was just a few inches above my waist. The water seemed to glow as the sun was about to disappear.

"Anna! Anna!" I heard someone call behind me, "What the fuck are you doing there?"

I rolled my eyes. Johnny.

I turned around and huffed, "Great. He found me." I muttered. I smiled as I approached Johnny who looked like he would drown me. "Hey, Johnny." I greeted, "What's kickin'?"

"Who are you? Little mermaid?" he asked dryly, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Kill myself? I wasn't even thinking about that. I just wanted to relax for a minute. "Of course not." I replied, "The thought haven't even crossed my mind. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Stuff." He replied walking towards the lighthouse. He pushed the door open and picked up my stuff. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

I stomped my foot, "I don't want to go home yet," I replied, "Can't I stay here? This is _our_ place."

He narrowed his gaze at me, "Brooklyn's in the house. I drove here to find you." He replied, "You want to make him wait?"

He came? He didn't forget? I grinned as I grabbed my bag and shoes from Johnny and jogged to the car. "Hurry up!!" I yelled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Liar.

When I arrived at the house, it was empty. Johnny said that it was the servants' day off and that I was gonna have the house _and Brooklyn_ for myself. But when I entered it felt like no one has lived here for ten years.

"Damn you," I muttered as I stomped inside. I dumped my stuff in my room and hurried to the kitchen where I know the dogs are.

The house is not that big; Victorian design, three-floors, six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, one basement, three small chambers for the servants, two balconies, a very spacious garage, one attic, one library, one dirty kitchen, one dining room, one large living room, two grand staircases and a wide yard.

Told you it's not that big.

"Caesar?" I called as I walked towards the kitchen, "Forrest? Champ? Caramel? Rocky?"

I heard claws scratching on the marbled floors. Oh no, I shouldn't have called. Five dogs rushed out of the kitchen, their long tails wagging in happiness. The biggest, Champ, barked as he jumped on me. I lost my balance and we both fell on the floor.

This is gonna be hell in the evening.

Soon, I felt four other tongues licking my face. "G-guys… get off.." I tried to say though my laughs, "That.. giggles.. Rocky!"

I heard Caesar's laugh, "Rocky, my boy, stop that." He said, pulling Rocky off me by his loose skin, "_horrrie, ennna._"

"Eww, dad!" Rocky barked, "You got your saliva all over me!"

It was the others turn to laugh now. I pushed myself up and headed to the kitchen with five dogs tailing me. "What do you want to eat tonight?" I asked, poking my head into the fridge, "Do you guys want.. uhmm, steak? Spare ribs?"

"Spare ribs!!" the youngsters chorused, "Yum! Yum! Spare ribs!"

Forrest rolled her black eyes, "Kids." She muttered.

Champ heard her, "aged." He mumbled.

Forrest growled down at him. I laughed, "Stop it, okay?" I said, "Let's just eat. Can someone get me my cookbook?" Caramel barked, I guessed she was getting it.

I glared at the two youngsters as she left the kitchen, "Eh, what happened to the gentledogs? The ladies do everything these days now huh?"

"Hah!" Rocky barked, "There are no such thing as a gentledog. Dogs aren't called bastards for nothing."

I rolled my eyes, when will Johnny's influence stop? Even the dogs are influenced! What a superiority that it almost scares me. Shit.

"Got it!" Caramel said after she spattered the cook book by my feet. Champ laughed his head out as he leaned against Rocky; "Eww." Champ commented, "It has your saliva everywhere!"

Caramel glared at them.

I bent down and picked it up. "Time to cook." I said turning to face the black shiny stove. I twisted it on and watched for a moment as the fire flickered on. I took out 6 pounds of spare ribs out of the freezer and arranged them in a medium sized pan. I started to roast them.

I stared at the blue flames under the pan. I can't stand it. I have ignored this feeling since this morning. I hurried to the living room where the wireless phone is. I turned all the lights on around and in the house before I locked myself up in my room. The dogs will warn me if something happens.

But of course, I don't want something to happen.

I pressed Brooklyn's number and waited til he picked it up. I heard some breathing, "Hey, it's me," I said quickly, not giving him a chance to say anything, "I waited, you didn't come. What's the problem? Are you avoiding me?"

"…Can't pick up his phone right now," I stiffened. It was a girl; but who is this? I don't think I can recognize the voice, "Can you call later? Okay? Bye. I love Brooklyn!!" _Click._

My fingers felt weak, they were trembling, I didn't have the strength to hold the phone so it fell on the floor. "Oh. My. God. Who was that?" I mumbled, "I don't know that voice."

I know its too early to assume, like the old saying goes, "assume" makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me". Plus, it's not like I don't trust him… it's just that. I sat up from my bed and pulled my comforter away. I paced around my room, trying to think things through.

The phone rang. I stared at it for a couple of minutes. I'm pretty hell sure that it isn't Brooklyn, he is too busy to even pick up his goddamn fucking phone! Sorry. It was a moment of emotion.

"Yeah?" I almost hissed through the fucking phone, "I'm not in the fucking mood to talk—"

"You kiss me with that kind of mouth?" Brooklyn's voice boomed through the speaker followed by his amused laughter, "Sorry I couldn't pick up, Anns. I was busy doing something."

I rolled my eyes, "Right," I mumbled, "you were too busy fucking the slut in the kitchen."

"Huh? What? I didn't catch that."

"Oh, you didn't catch it never mind it then. Doesn't matter anyway."

"Who bit you? Why so pissed?"

"Because. Period. Can we talk next year? Cause I'm so tired. So goodbye--"

"Wait! Hold up! Where's the fire?"

_In my head. _"No idea."

"…"

"So?"

"Oh, right. Uhh, why'd you call earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, because.., nothing, I was just checking. You know."

"Oh. Okay."

"Who was the girl who answered me?"

"Girl? There's no one here but me."

"Oh. _Riight._"

"Really, Anna."

That's it! That's it! It hurts enough that he's cheating on me, it hurts even more that he can't just admit it! "Tell me the fucking name or I'll… do something stupid." I threatened. But of course, it's an empty threat. I could never hurt Brooklyn especially not on purpose. "I'll find out soon enough. So spill it out."

He stayed silent for a few seconds before he laughed out loud. Is he losing his sanity? What was so funny about what I said? This is a very very serious matter. I heard the fall crash on the floor and his now distant laughter. This is not funny. Is this funny? Do you think catching your boyfriend cheating on you funny?

If you do then go see a doctor.

"What's funny?" I huffed, "I haven't heard anything funny? Is your little slut doing something stupid? Could you please pick up the fucking phone? Kingston, pick it up before I march there and pull all her hair out."

I heard the phone being picked up and his deep breathes. Building up confidence? I don't think so. "Y-you're are so pathetic, Anna." He said, his voice cracking from laughter, "That was you, stupid. We recorded that a couple of weeks ago. Remember?"

I froze; the phone slipped through my fingers. I quickly snatched it and said, "M-me? That wasn't my voice! You think I don't know my voice?" But I felt like he had hit a spot. Why am I so quick to judge? Why can't I just control my temper?

Maybe I should join the army for discipline.

"For gods' sake, Anns," Brooklyn replied, his laughter almost gone, "Your memory gap is going to cause us trouble someday. Last last last Wednesday remember?"

Oh. _Oh._ Right. Oops, my fault. "Oops, sorry." I replied, banging my head on the wall, "Sorry about the outburst. Lost self control."

"'ts okay. Now I know that you really love me," he said, "And that you don't really trust me."

He got me there. "You got me there."

He laughed. "Well, I'll call you later. I promise. And oh yeah, about this afternoon. I didn't forget okay? Something came up and it doesn't involve girls. Calm down. I love you."

"Yeah. Okay. No problem."

"Keep safe." _Click._

I stared at the phone for a few minutes before I laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and did the eye exercise Rafe told me when I was still nine. I heard nervous barkings. My forehead furrowed as I tried to make out what the dogs were so tense about …

"..fire.. burnt.. cough cough…get anna… spare ribs…"

I gasped as I jumped out of bed and down to the kitchen. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I screamed as I kicked the kitchen door open and quickly turned the stove off. "Oh shit, open the doors. Windows. Whatever."—I coughed—"Get out of the kitchen. Hurry hurry."

I closed the door behind me and stared at the helpless faces of my dogs. "Sorry guys," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head, "I got a little distracted."

"Brooklyn," they muttered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day came like a blur. Johnny, Brooklyn, Kai, Enrique and Mariam were absent. Rafe haven't arrived yet. I walked through the crowded hallways, trying my best not to get squished. I haven't seen Edgar yet, and I really need to talk to him about yesterday. Where was he when you need him the most?

I got home tired, all I wanted to do was sleep and sleep. But I remembered my article. So I broke into Johnny's room and opened some drawers.

The search was in vain.

The next days were almost the same. If Brooklyn was present in the morning, he'll be absent in the afternoon or sometimes vise versa. Johnny never came home since last Thursday; he has never appeared in school either. Kai and Mariam haven't popped into.

I'm just observing them for my report.

Rafe was home now. But we have never talked to each other, he's always busy, running here to there, always stressed, tired, pissed. I continued to search vainly through Johnny's room.

The weekends came and past. Hilary came over last Saturday to help me get my focus back on my studies. But I just can't concentrate with everything that has been happening lately.

Every night, I still dream of the same dream I had a couple of days ago. Except that it was forwarded to the part where the wolves appeared. It always stops when the wolf was about to devour me, I guess it isn't my time yet.

The days of the exams had finally arrived. I tried to concentrate on my algebra notes as I walked towards my examination room. "if the exponent of _i_ is 2 then the answer is--" I memorized, "..Aww shit. I forgot. Keep your head in the book."—I groaned—"What is this High School Musical? I need a pen."

I dug for my pen inside my bag, "Where are you?" I muttered, "Where, where, where…"

"There she is! Hey Valentine!"

I looked up and saw Ming-Ming beaming at me, waving her hands towards my direction. I glanced behind me, is she talking to me? To me? She never talks to me. She hates the people in the paper. I have no idea why though, she just hate reporters, writers, etc, etc. She should be grateful to us; we published her first ever singing contest where she won.

She became popular after that, ungrateful little--

I stopped when I noticed who was beside her. Oh no. No. No. No. Fuck no. I don't need any distractions right now! I'm in the verge of scribbling down some formulas for algebra; I do not need anymore problems. Does he really want me to flunk every goddamn subject I'm taking?

I huffed as I turned around back to the direction I came from.

I'll just use the other short cut. Around the field. Sure it was a longer way, but whatever. I don't really care right now.

"Anna, oh come on!" I heard Brooklyn yelling behind me, "Excuse me.. sorry… Anna! Could just fucking stop?"

I halted. He bumped on my back. I rolled my eyes then continued on my way.

Brooklyn easily paced with me since he has long legs. "What do you want?" I snapped, avoiding a few stares at us. This is a really dramatic scene. Last week people I don't even know have been asking me if Brooklyn and I broke up. What the fuck do they care if we did?

Ugh…. My life is just so frustrating that I want to give up. Well, whatever.

Brooklyn grabbed my wrist making me stop, "Let me explain," he said, "Will you just listen to me?'

So he knows he did something wrong, "What? What? What? What?" I yelled, pulling my wrist back, "Talk."

Brooklyn placed his hands on my shoulders, I nudged them away. "Can you listen?" he snapped.

"Do you have to touch me every time you open your mouth to explain? What am I your tongue?"

His lips twitched. He dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry. I sorry for not picking up, I'm sorry for ignoring you. Sorry for avoiding you. Sorry, I just need space. You're getting leashy."

I licked my lips, "Leashy? You think that I think that you're a dog?"

"No! That's not what I meant, what I me—"

"You fucking asshole. I do _not_ call you 24/7. In fact, Hilary even thought we broke up these past few months because I was so busy with the paper. And you were too busy with your pictures. And here you go saying that I've been too leashy—"

"Could you just listen? You know what, this is the problem! You're always the one who talks. You never listen--"

"_I _never listen?! Since when did _you_ listen to _me_? So you're going to throw the wrong at me?! Fine. So be it." I turned around and headed back to the direction I came from. He still walked briskly beside me, I glared at him.

He glared back.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry okay?" he said, "I had a family matter. Could you just stop walking? Look at me."—he grabbed both my wrists now—"Anna, please. Just hold on for a minute. We have a lot of fire extinguishers. No need to rush."

"Oh. Har har. That's so hilarious."

He chuckled. "I did it for you." His face suddenly became serious. My head began picturing me bonking his head with a big red hammer. I laughed.

"What's funny?" he asked, raising a brow, "I'm not joking."

"Ohh,.. haha, I'm not laughing at you," I replied, covering my eyes, if I look at him again, I'll burst out laughing, "Listen, can we talk later? Cause really, you need to straighten up your lies and I need to pass algebra. So goodbye."

I tried to whisk his grip away but he tightened it in response. "Didn't you hear me?" he said, cupping my face in his hands, "Don't you understand?"

"Oh yes, I did actually." I replied, slapping his hands away, "I gave you time to straighten everything out you didn't take it. Fine. So here's a big hole you forgot to fix, you said that you went away for a family thing, but just this minute you said you did it for me?"—he looked surprised then he massaged his head in frustration—"So which one is it, Kingston? Family or girlfriend?"

"Both."

"Can we just talk when you have a straighter head? Or sense of reasoning?" I bit my lower lip, "Or in this case lying."

"That's the problem. You're just so judgy. You think everyone is going to hurt you. Betray you. Leave you. Don't you understand that some people actually want to stay beside you but you subconsciously push them away?"

The bell rang. I tensed. Shit. Algebra. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I still haven't reviewed. "Shit!!" I cursed turning around, "Look, I have algebra right now. Later."

"So you're just going to leave me here when were actually talking?"

"Your timing sucks. You want me to flunk my algebra just for you?"

"So I'm just a _just_. Okay."

"That's what I am to you. Fair share." I waved at him ready to sprint to my examination room if needed.

"My world revolves around you, you know."

I stopped and turned around. I raised my hand to cover my eyes; the sun was high in the sky now. Busy spreading some vitamin D. "Well…I… is that why you're being so annoying?" I replied.

"I'm serious." He said walking slowly towards me, "So serious."

"Awesome."

He sighed before he wrapped his arms around me, "Sorry, okay?" he whispered, "I'll make it up to you."

No matter how much you want to be angry at a person you just can't because of love. And that really pisses me off now, I mean come on, I need to be angry now. Sheesh. I hugged back. "Okay." I mumbled, "Sorry."

Great, how the fuck can I answer algebra like this? Get ready to flunk! Whoo! Hooray!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

And indeed he did.

After exams Brooklyn never left my side, which was kind of annoying since I'm still pretending to be a little mad at him. He held my hand all the way, even when he was driving me home. He even stayed for the afternoon. I tried to push him, I yelled, glared and whatever.

He never faltered, not even once.

I even shoved him out of my room and locked the door. I studied for tomorrow. I assumed that he had left since there was no more noise, no yelling, no sorrys—just total lovely silence. But when I opened the door, he was still there. Leaning on the wall, his eyes busy reading a book. He looked up when the door opened. He smiled at me.

"Oh, hey, Anns."

I gulped, "What are you still doing here? Did I tell you to go?"

"Sorry. Can't help it."

"Can't help what? Seeing me pissed?"

"Can't help seeing you. Period."

"Ohh, that's really great."

He chuckled as he pushed himself off the floor. He glanced at the grandfather clock by the end of the hall, his lips twitched again. "Sorry, I have to go now." he said, frowning, "Believe me when I say that I don't really want to go. But I'm involved now too."

"Involved in what?"

He kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You wish."

"Fine. Whatever." He said, walking back to pick his stuff, "See yah. I'll call you later, okay?'

Okay.

I slowly followed him down stairs. He bid goodbye to Hector, our old trusty butler, and headed out the door with one last look at me. He smirked; he must have seen my smile. I sighed as I hurried towards Johnny's room again. I come here every afternoon that it became a tradition in the making.

I looked through some of his computer files last week. Visited websites. They were all movies about werewolves, the moon, recent happenings. I wonder if Johnny had been dreaming too? I bent down and pulled out the boxes from under his bed now.

I think I found them.

The boxes were labeled _TOP SECRET_ and around the boxes were some threats if you open the box and you're not Johnny. I laughed as I read his pathetic threats like _I'll kick you off to Mars _or _I'll send you to the vampires!_

Really creative.

I grabbed a scissor from my pocket and started to cut the tape open. I sneezed with all the dust forming on the boxes. Doesn't he clean this things up? I guess that's better then, he won't find out I've been fiddling with his stuff.

I heard claws scratching the floor, my thoughts immediately flew to the werewolves. I felt my heart thud like its going to burst through my chest. I turned around and gasped, color flushing down my cheeks. It was…

**KiSSEDBYKAi:** hei. This chapter is super long. Don't you agree? I'm burning the night candle for this. Anyway, next chapter is going to be a bit delayed. If you're observant you may have noticed that I update after a week or seven days. So maybe this time it'll be two weeks since I still have to pass my research thesis paper. In the next chapter, we'll get to se how Anna interacts with Kai and we get to see Johnny in action. See you in teh next!

Leave a review please. :D I need to hear your voice.

**ALLRiGHTSRESERVED(C)KiSSEDBYKAi.10.04.2008**


	4. PART ONE: Chapter four

**The Camera Club**

**--**

**Part One**

Revelations

**--**

**Chapter four**

Nobody wins

* * *

Searching for the truth in your eyes,

Found myself so lost don't recognize,

The person now that you, you claim to be,

…Now you're too far high for me to see, 

I'd never thought we'd come to this,

Maybe there's beauty in goodbye,

Nobody wins.

* * *

_I heard claws scratching the floor, my thoughts immediately flew to the werewolves. I felt my heart thud like its going to burst through my chest. I turned around and gasped, color flushing down my cheeks. It was…_

--

...just Rocky. Busted.

"Hey Rocky," I greeted waving to him as I placed the scissors down, "Wazzup?" He stared at me like I'd just grown a tail. I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay you caught me being a snoop. Don't tell Johnny."

"Like I can tell him, Anns." He replied dryly. Slowly he parked his ass beside mine, his stares shifted between me and the big brown box. "It's not like I can talk to humans other than you. I'm not that talented. I don't even think I have a talent. I hate my life. Well, whatever, I can't do anything about it anyway. What are you doing?"

I picked up the scissors again. Here was Rocky being his cute cynical self again, cute. I started tearing the duct tape plastered on the box's opening, "Huh, oh, uhmm, investigating, I guess." I replied, grunting, "Stupid tape.. owww. Fuck.. it's for the school paper."

Rocky scoffed, "Guidelines for snoopers?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No. It's about the Camera Club. You know, Johnny's club. You know." I grinned as the scissors finally pulled through the thick tape. I placed the scissors back down and started snooping inside the box. It was full of black and white folders.

How colorful.

I pulled out a couple and started looking through each one.

Rocky's head poked in under my arms. He was looking in the folders too. "Hmmm," he commented, tilting his head to the side "Looks like a house in Spain."

I turned to look at him, "Spain?" I repeated, "Why do you think it's in Spain?"

Shrug. "Just a hunch."

I stared at the sketch then at the photo which was exactly identical to the drawing. "Yeah, I guess." I agreed then placed it down. I turned to look at the other folders. "But why do they need this? Why do they keep this?"

"Duh." Rocky replied, placing his black paw on the picture, "Camera Club. What do they do? Take pictures. Sometimes, I really can't believe you have a human brain."

I frowned at him. "It's not my fault I have memory loss."

He smirked, "That's not what I meant." Then he stood up and walked towards the door. "You better get your own copy of that stuff. You can't sneak inside Johnny's room everyday."

I thought about what he said, hmmm, he's right. I should get my own copy. I started dragging the box to my room just a few feet away. I turned my three-in-one printer on. It's a printer, scanner and a photocopier. Cool huh? After a few minutes, I started photocopying each page.

This is so stressful.

--

I finished about a half before Rocky ran inside my room. "You're dead! Dead! Dead!" He barked, pushing the scattered folders together with his nose, "Johnny's here! He's here!"

I gasped as I hurried to pick up all the folders and stuffed all of them inside the big box. "Duct tape! Duct tape!" I screamed running around my room, looking for the roll of tape.

I froze when I heard Johnny's horn. I ran to the window and looked through the pink blinds. He was at the gates. "Shit! Shit!" I screamed running out of the room and into Johnny's room.

"The box you idiot!" Rocky reminded, running after me, "The box!"

I slapped my forehead hard as I ran back to my room and dragged the box out. "The tape! Find the tape!" I screamed, kicking the door open, "Distract Johnny! Distract him!!"

"It's under the bed!" he yelled back, rolling his eyes, "The scissors is beside it too!" He hurried to the staircase, "I'll take care of Johnny!!"

"Okay! Thanks!!" I bend down and reached for the tape and scissors.

"Really, how stupid can a person be?"

I stomped my foot on the floor. "I heard that, you cynical dog."

I quickly plastered duct tape on the opening and pushed it back under the bed. I picked up some clothes and threw them back inside the walk-in closet. I kicked some other stuff under the bed and hurried out, slamming the door close as I did.

I heard Hector greet Johnny and the dogs' loud barking. I dashed to my room first and slammed the door closed then ran down to the foyer where everyone seemed to be.

"Johnny!" I yelled, jumping a few steps to the ground. I tightly hugged him, "Where did you run off too?!"

"Let go.. I'm choking.." He said pushing me off him, "Sheesh, I'm tired. Where's dad?"

"He's off to work, sir," Hector replied, "Do you want to eat dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, "Call me when it's ready. I'll be at my room."

I flushed, quickly shifting my gaze around the room. Shit. What if he'll know? I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Oh no, I almost sound like Rocky. This is bad. "Wh-where did you go?" I asked again, tugging on the ends of my plain black shirt. "You look a bit.. tan?"

He chuckled heading towards the stairs. I tailed him. "Yeah," he replied, "I went to Greece."

"Wow, Greece." Caramel commented. I briefly glanced at her. She has a crush on Johnny so that's why she's so excited that he's back. It's really weird. A dog and human relationship is just so… now that I think about it. Ugh.

I shook my head trying to shake the horrid image away.

"Greece?" I repeated, "Why didn't you bring me along?"

"I don't want to waste the trip taking care of a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby."

He just smirked in reply. He glanced back at me before he turned the door knob on his bedroom door. I felt my heart skip a beat at the action. "I'll call you down for dinner."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Save the world."

And with that he stepped inside his room and the door clicked close. I waited for a few seconds expecting to hear an angry yell from his room. Then some stomping and some more yelling. But it never came. I started to relax.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the screaming and stomping never came so I walked back to my room, turning off some lights as I did. I walked past the balcony and noticed Patricia, one of the house helpers, cleaning the pool. I sighed as I continued on my way.

It was time to investigate.

"It's going to be a long night," I muttered stepping inside my room.

--

I carried the files in my bathroom and locked myself in. This way, Johnny can't see what I'm doing. He has a habit of slamming inside my room as a surprise. I studied the blue print again.

It was a large mansion. Spanish style. Three floors and one basement. A circle foyer and two grand staircases. Are they building houses or something? These things just don't connect. This is so weird.

I glanced at the small window by the shower. It was already late at night so I decided that it's time to rest. I don't want to be late again tomorrow. I stretched as I pushed myself off the floor and out of the bathroom. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes…

_Grumble.. grumble…_

I sat up and looked at the wall clock. It was ten in the evening. I spent almost three hours and a half studying the stupid useless blueprints that I forgot dinner.

Why didn't Johnny call me?

He said he'll call me.

Stupid asshole, he forgot me. I'll kill him… someday.

I stomped downstairs. Why did Kenny have to set the investigation in secret? What's wrong with letting the club know they're going to be featured? Really, everything makes no sense.

Wait—Kenny never told me to keep the investigation a secret. Did he? I don't remember words along that thought. Hmmm, must be my memory gap again. Maybe I can interview members of the club.

Then I don't have to sneak into Johnny's room for info.

I walked past the dimly lit dining room. It was about ten so I understand why the lights were set in low. But why didn't Johnny call me? Did he want me to starve to death? I paused.

Maybe he was punishing me? Maybe he already knew? Oh no, I'm gonna die tonight.

"Ms. Anna," I heard someone call. I quickly turned around and smiled. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, my dinner." I replied walking to the kitchen. Hector slowly tailed behind me. "Why didn't you call me? I wanted to eat dinner too."

"You were asleep, ms."

I looked at him disbelievingly, "Excuse me?" I exclaimed, dropping the fork I was holding, "Sleeping? I was in the bathroom for three hours."

Hector shook his head, "You must have been dreaming, ms." He replied, reaching for the fallen fork, "Master Johnny opened your door and found you sleeping soundly on your bed. We didn't bother to wake you up. You looked so peaceful.."

I stared at him, he stared back at me. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm not hungry anymore. You may go." He looked unsure but he turned around and headed to his room.

I sat on one of the stools surrounding the counter island. "I'm sure I wasn't sleeping…" I muttered, staring at the fork, "I was in the bathroom…I'm sure of it. I'm not that forgetful."

Then it hit me, "I have a.. doppelganger?!"

I felt a shiver ran through my spine as I looked around me. There was something eerie in the atmosphere. I gulped as I hurried towards Johnny's room. Screw dinner. I was going to sleep in Johnny's room whether he wants me to or not!

--

_I stared up at the red eyes of the wolf as it growled at me. I wanted to run away, to get away from the danger it represented but I couldn't. There were chains holding me in place, a place perfect for the wolf. A place where it can eat me. The place I'm going to die._

_"This is just a dream, a dream, a dream." I repeated, trying to calm my heart down, "Just a dream. Just a dream."_

_"No, sweetheart, this is reality!" the wolf barked before it ran towards me, its jaws ready to devour me. That's when I realized it…_

_"Papa," I muttered before everything turned black._

--

"Papa!!" I yelled as I sat up, panting.

My head felt hazy and dizzy at the same time. I glanced around me, looking for any sign of the wolf or my blood. I don't think I have any wounds. I was right it was just a dream. Another awful dream. My head jerked forward as something hit me at the back of my head, "Oww!"

"Shut up, I'm.. trying to sleep here." Johnny mumbled going back to his sleep. He grunted before he turned to the other side. I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes.

I pushed myself up from the cold floor. Yes, I was sleeping in the floor. I threw the pillow back at him which he ignored.

"Johnny, I've been having weird dreams lately," I shared sitting at the end of the bed, "Do you know someone who can interpret them?"

He didn't answer. I narrowed my gaze.

"Hey, do you?" I asked again.

"…"

"Johnny, hey, I know you're awake. You can't go back to sleep anymore once you've woken. I know you."

"…"

"Stop pretending to be asleep when I know you're awake.."

He sat up the bed, his eyes glaring at me. He picked up two pillows and threw them at me. "Eat up," he snapped, "And shut up. Maybe then I won't have to pretend I'm asleep."

He plopped back on the thick pillows, "And don't fucking touch the curtains. I don't need blaring sunlight in my room."

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and headed to the door. "Okay, calm down, hot pants." I said, opening the door, "It's not the end of the world."

"Sorry, but I don't do incest."

"Ewww." I yelled as I slammed the door shut. I walked back to my room, if there's one thing I'm sure about doppelgangers is that they don't seem to like sun. But if there's one thing I'm sure is that seeing a doppelganger means illness or danger.

Good thing I wasn't the one who saw my own doppelganger or it's gonna be death.

But with the dreams and now the doppelganger, could this mean double trouble? Wow, that rhymed.

--

I grumbled to myself as I thought about what Hilary said after I told her about my mirror image. She just shrugged it off and told me to be a logical person.

"There are no such things as a mirror image," she said, "Germans just created them to scare little children. Please, maybe Johnny was playing with you or something."

"But Johnny allowed me to sleep in his room after I told him," I defended, "He never does that. He doesn't want me near him when I sleep cause I make noise. I sleep talk. And he's a light sleeper. He would have told me that he was just kidding with me.. but he never did so maybe it was real and it was warning me of—"

Hilary placed a finger over my lips, "Shh, believe what you want." She said, "I'm heading to the library to do some research. See you. Oh, we have a meeting this afternoon. Urgent, Kenny said."

And with that she turned to the direction of the library. If I didn't know her I would have believed she was going to the library for research, but in know her so I know she's not.

I turned and hurried to my locker. So that's where I am now, in front of my red locker. Red for juniors. Hep hep hooray! I opened my locker and took out some books I needed for the afternoon classes. I hate afternoon classes. I mean, shouldn't it be a time for sleeping?

Oops, never mind.

After what I dreamt about last night, there's no way I'm closing my eyes again.

"Anna," someone said right behind me. I turned around and dropped my English book. It was Kai, Tala and King. What did they want from me now? My day couldn't have turned for the best, can it?

Always for the worst. Great.

"We need facts about your doppelganger." King said, taking out his notebook. Is he kidding? Wasn't I supposed to be the one interviewing them? Why is he poised like he was the one doing that? Am I a celebrity now?

Scratch that; if these three are gonna be my fans, I'd rather be the ugliest girl in the whole universe.

"Huh?" I answered, tilting my head to the side. King tilted his head too and blinked twice before he repeated, "We need facts about your mirror image."

"Uhh, you should ask Johnny." I bent down and picked up my book and slammed my locker shut. "I didn't see it. Johnny was the one who saw it. I was in the bathroom doing st—" I stopped right there before I blurt everything out.

Tala sighed as he leaned on the locker beside me.

Kai looked utterly bored.

King looked really interested.

Okay.

"Uhh, I should get going." I slowly walked past the three of them who stood frozen at their spot looking at each other. Then I turned to the corner and quickly glanced back again to ask where Johnny was.

But I found no one.

Don't tell me they were doubles too.

--

I decided to skip algebra late in the afternoon. I wasn't in the mood for imaginary numbers. They are so complicated. I love math, I just don't like imaginary numbers. I decided to waste my time by the tracks.

I brought some of the folders with me so I took them out and checked them out again. Too bad I didn't finish photocopying them all.

I rested my weary back against the large tree root and stared up the blue sky. "Brooklyn!" I heard someone call. Automatically I looked around, Brooklyn was here? I thought he had classes?

I spotted Ming Ming striding elegantly towards him. He was there by the tennis court. Wonder why I haven't noticed him? Hmmm. I gasped as they hugged.

Since when did they start hugging each other?

They don't even talk that much.

They don't interact that much.

They don't--I gasped.

They certainly don't fucking kiss!!

Abruptly I stood up dropping the folding on the dirt. My eyes leaked, I hurried to wipe them away with my sleeves and picked up the folders. I felt something cutting through my chest as I ran towards anywhere.

I just kept walking. Ignoring everyone around me.

I hit something hard and fell back on the ground. The folders scattered so I hurried to pick them up. I reached for the last one when a pale hand reached for it too. I looked up and blinked my tears away.

"T-Thanks. And sorry." I mumbled, standing up.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, as I took the folder. Good thing, the folders didn't open or the president would have punched me then and there.

"Huh, oh, I just… fell on the stairs, over the tracks.." I stupidly lied, "I gotta go, see you around, Kai."

"Hn."

I didn't bother to look back at him as I ran through the still corridors. The classes were still going on. I closed the door and dropped all the folders. Good thing the rooftop was empty. I sat near the door so that the students couldn't see me.

I rocked my head on my folded knees and cried. My eyes are going to be so puffy.

I stood up and walked to the railings and looked out the whole school yard. It was all peaceful. The whole world was peaceful except me. I just can't—get it into my system that..

maybe he doesn't love me anymore.

Maybe he never loved me at all.

Maybe.. I should just end this all. Forget it all…

_I stood on top of a silver stool as I attached the ribbon on the second floor railings. Hilary was wailing on the ground, "I can't believe he did that Anna," she said, crying, "What's his problem? What did I ever do to him? I hate him."_

_"Puh-lease, he just likes bugging you, that's all." I replied, hammering the nail on the wooden wall. We were decorating for the awarding this afternoon. "It is said that when a boy bugs you, he likes you."_

_Hilary placed her hands on her hips, "We're talking about Tyson here," she reminded._

_"So what if it's Tyson?" I retorted, "It's common knowledge that 85 percent of the male population are cheaters, assholes, jerks, yada, yada. But there's still that 15 percent. Don't you think that Tyson could belong wi--Whoa!!"_

_"Look out!" The warning came too late. The ball had already hit the stool I'm on and I already lost my balance. I fell on the pavement earning gashes on my palms and elbows and knees. Everyone crowded around me! It was so embarrassing._

_I spotted the soccer ball. "Who the hell kicked the ball towards me?!" I yelled as Hilary and Emily helped me up._

_"I did,"_

_The crowd became silent. A soccer jock pushed through the crowd and smiled at me. "Sorry 'bout that," he said, walking towards me, "Let me help you to the clinic." _

_I screamed as he picked me up and carried me all the way to the clinic. I glared at him; he stared back at me.. and that's when my heart started making that thud-thud beat._

_Thud-thud. Thud-thud._

My reminiscing halted when the door behind me opened, I turned around and narrowed my gaze. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. He just smiled at me.

"Anna, Kai told me you were crying," he said, walking towards me with his hands inside his pocket, "Can't you be more careful next time? I brought a band aid."

"I don't need a band aid."

Brooklyn still handed the band aid at me. I just stared at it until he dropped his hand to his side. "What's the matter?" he asked, shoving his hands back into his pocket, "You seem edgy. Bad day?"

"Bad afternoon." I replied, turning back to the school yard.

He stood beside me, "Well, you can see me now," he said, smirking, "It should turn out for the better."

I rolled my eyes, "When I saw you, that was when my day turned upside down." I walked away from the railings. "When I saw you at the Tennis court." Narrowing my gaze, I turned back at him.

He stiffened, "A-and what else did you see?"

I turned back around, "Hmmm, that you were kissing Ming Ming." I replied, walking to the door. I picked up my bag and smiled back at him. "But don't worry, cause we are over. You can run to her now.."

"What?" he exclaimed, "I kissed Ming Ming?! And who told you that?!"

"Uhmm, my eyes." I held the door knob and turned it around, "See you, ex."

"Anna, I wasn't at the Tennis court!!" I glanced one last time at him; he had that disturbed unbelieving expression on his face—I hesitated. But.. I know what I saw. I clicked the door close and hurried down.

So, I'm free.

He's free.

I got no one.

He's got Ming Ming.

And that sounds so unfair.

--

I ran into the house and headed to my room. Hector greeted me by the foot of the staircase, "Hello, ms. Anna. What seems to be the hurry?" I briefly nodded at him and continued on my way to my room.

Just a few more steps.

I met Johnny half-way on the staircase, "What happened to you?" he asked, closing the magazine he was reading, "You look like the world is about to end."

"It **is** about to, Johnny," I replied hurrying up to my room. I turned the knob and opened the door.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Johnny ask.

"I have no idea, sir." Hector replied. I clicked the door close. I jumped up on my bed and curled up like a cat. My eyes started to leak again. I closed my eyes trying so hard not to remember the events that have past.

His lips on hers. His hands clasped around hers. I shut my eyes tight. Yesterday was better…

I want to go back to the time when you truly loved me, B.

_Hilary nudged my side as we walked through the hallways towards gym. "Lookie who's here," she said, giggling, "It's B-R-O-O-K-L-Y-N!"_

_I glared at her. "Hooray." I cheered dryly, "And just look who's right behind him, it's T-Y-S-O-N! Go Tyson!" I clapped my hands twice as I spelled each letter. Tyson beamed as he spotted Hilary beside me. Hilary groaned as Tyson ran towards us._

_"Ugh. I gotta go." Hilary said turning around the opposite direction._

_"Okay. Bye." I said, waving. Tyson ran past me, calling for her. "Hey Ty,"_

_"Hey Anna!" he yelled turning around the corner._

_I turned around and my heart started that stupid thud-thud again. "Hey, Brook." I greeted, walking past him, "What's cooking?"_

_He kept his pace with mine. "So what's your decision?" he asked, shoving his hands inside his pant pockets. He seemed to have forgotten to fix his hair this morning for it stood out in all directions. But it still suited him. "Saturday?"_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"What's there to think about?" he asked, smirking smugly, "Some girls would kill just to trade places with you."_

_"Riight." I replied, smiling a bit._

_"Kidding aside. What is there to think about, Anns?"_

_"Well," I said stopping, "You did break my foot." I narrowed my gaze at him as I continued, "And you did it in purpose. I don't want to go out with someone who cripples me."_

_He chuckled. "You were distracting me." He said, pinching my nose, "Who in the world wears a skirt while hanging decorations?"_

_"Is it my fault that girls are required to wear skirts in this holy institution?"_

_"It is your fault that you look great in a skirt." He replied, "So tomorrow at eight?" I couldn't say no._

Knock! Knock!

"Not now," I said through my deep sobs, "Go away! I'm not in the mood!!" The door opened anyway, completely ignoring my orders. Johnny stepped inside holding a tray with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate cake.

"Don't litter in my room, Johnny." I warned, wiping my tears away. "Go out to the kitchen if you want to eat."

He ignored me and placed the tray on my bedside table. "Easy, Anna. It's just me." He said, patting my head. I quickly whisked it away.

"I'm not a dog—"

"Then stop acting like one."

I groaned as I turned to face the other side and pulled the blanket over my head. "I'm not in the mood, Johnny." I snapped, "Let's bite each other's head off later."

He sat beside me. I felt the bed groan at this newly added weight. "I know what happened. Hilary called asking me if you were okay and that she'll kill Ming Ming." He said, "Don't worry, Anna. I'll hunt for his head too."

"Could you just leave me alone?"

"Can't I be a good brother for once?" He said, taking a long sip on the hot chocolate. He placed it back and started eating the cake. "I came here to comfort my sad heart broken little sister. And you treat me like that? That's so sad."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "I'm supposed to be the one eating the cake!" I yelled, bonking his head, ""And the hot chocolate too!"

"Oh."

I stared at Johnny then started laughing.

--

I submerged myself lower on the tub and closed my eyes. I felt a chill shudder through my body. If I'm gonna live without him, it's better if I don't live at all. Death—enternal bliss. I felt my lungs tighten, my hands started to tense but I didn't lift my head to the surface—to where the air was.

Slowly my hands relaxed, they seemed to have lost their will to pull me up to the surface. Here it is—death is so near. Only a few minutes away…

Peace.

There is beauty in goodbye.

**kissedbykai:** Sorry for the super late update. I finished my thesis and after that it was examination week. Sorry. Sorry. And oh yeah, I know I said in the last that Anna is going to interact with Kai and Johnny is going to be in some fight. But I have rewritten the chapter because it was complicated.

And I just settled for this one. So, tell me what you think?

**ALLRiGHTSRESERVED(C)kissedbykai.10.23.2008**


End file.
